breadboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Yellow
Yellow Liquid (colloquially known as the Chads, or simply Team Yellow) is one of the four competing teams in the Let's Get Bread Today server in contests. The team is currently headed by team Captain Rcsgaming999. Team History Team Yellow was the first expansion team in the Let's Get Bread Today server founded by Rcsgaming999, joining Team Red and Team Blue in the server's inaugural contest. After their formation, Team Yellow immediately started to compete in the 1st Counting Contest, in which they initially struggled in, prior to acquiring the services of meangreenmama. With the addition of meangreenmama, Team Yellow bulldozed through the contest, and won the server's first ever contest in a matter of a few hours after the addition. After the 1st Let's Get Bread Today Contest Association Draft, a handful of the players who were a part of the champion Team Yellow squad has been moved to other teams, although most of the core that brought Team Yellow to the title remains. Team Yellow also signed multiple big-name free agents coming into the 1st Storywriting Contest. During the 1st Storywriting Contest, Team Yellow finished their story before any other team. During the contest, Eveloution27 abruptly left the Let's Get Bread Today server, along with several other members, culling Team Yellow's previously full roster of 15 down to 11. Team Yellow finished 2nd to Team Green in the contest due to point disparity. After the contest, most of Team Yellow's core that helped win 1 gold and 1 silver were shipped off to other teams after the 2nd Association Draft. Team Yellow competed in the 2nd Yggdrasil Binky Fish Cup with a roster of 12 players. Rcsgaming999 and chungus_is_gay both finished with a 7-4 record in their group, automatically advancing them into the playoffs. Only GaizerFactor4K of Team Red finished with a better W-L record, finishing 7-2. chungus_is_gay, as the 3rd seed, made work of Team Green's aMusicBoii in 6 games, while Rcsgaming999, as the 2nd seed, avoid an upset by 7th seed krispey_835 and won in 7 games. Rcsgaming999 made quick work of Team Red's Valkyrie in the semifinals, and faced GaizerFactor4K, who knocked chungus_is_gay out of the semifinals. Rcsgaming999 won the championship for Team Yellow, defeating GaizerFactor4K, 4-2. For the 2nd Counting Contest, Rcsgaming999 selected BandAnnaCCP over banking as the team's protected player, which caused banking's move to Team Green, joining forces with another notable former Team Yellow member, meangreenmama. Team Yellow wasted no time getting to 1000 first, but Team Green embarked on a massive rally to dethrone Team Yellow in the Counting Contest. Team Yellow ultimately settled for 2nd place. Tournament-by-tournament Record Players Current Roster This is the current roster for Team Yellow. Past Rosters 1st Counting Contest This is the roster of Team Yellow that won 1st place in the 1st Counting Contest, colloquially known as the '''OG Team Yellow Chads. '''They are the only users permitted to own the "Absolute Chad" role. 1st Storywriting Contest Category:Let's Get Bread Today Category:Discord Server Category:Discord Server Teams Category:Teams with multiple medals